heberekefandomcom-20200214-history
Hebereke's Popoitto
Hebereke's Popoitto is a puzzle game released for the Sega Saturn, PlayStation, and the SNES in 1995/1996. Gameplay The game acts very similar to Dr.Mario, except that this game got released on more consoles. When you start up the game, Hebe is sent immediately sent to the world map, and then you automatically move to the place where you have to battle your opponent. You are then sent to the dialogue scene where the story develops. After that, you then compete against your opponent in a puzzle game. The main objective is to match the colored Popoons with the correct character heads. Blue is Hebe, orange is O-Chan, red is Sukezaemon, green is Jennifer, purple is Booboodori, dark blue is Pen-Chan, gray is Utsuzin, and light green is Unyoon. If your screen is overloaded with Popoons and reaches the top, you lose and have to do the stage over again. After you have beat all of the 7 Hebereke characters, you then fight a twin Hebe, much like Hebereke's Popoon, Sugoi Hebereke, and Hashire Hebereke. After beaten yourself, you then go to the ending and credits. The player is allowed to change the difficulty of the stages either easy or normal in the options mode. The game is also compatible with 2-players, where you can play Popoitto or Popoon (Popoon can only be played on the PlayStation port). Re-releases The game has seen a wide amount of console releases from the Sega Saturn, to the PlayStation, and the SNES. The game's PlayStation port was released another 2 times after it's original releases as a Sunkore Best and Value1500 (only in Japan). The game was also released on mobile phones around 2003. I Wanna Play This Game Wanna play this game? Here some links where you can be playing Hebereke's Popoitto in just seconds. Here are the European Sega Saturn links. *Emuparadise *Vizzed There are also Japanese Sega Saturn links as well. *Emuparadise Here are links to the European SNES version. *Emuparadise *Game Oldies *Vizzed There are Japanese SFC links as well. *Emuparadise Gallery Hebereke's Popoitto Sega Saturn Box Back.jpeg|Back Of Hebereke's Popoitto Japanese Sega Saturn Box Hebereke's Popoitto European Sega Saturn Box Art Back.jpeg|Back Of Hebereke's Popoitto European Sega Saturn Box Hebereke's Popoitto Japanese PlayStation Box Back.jpeg|Back Of Hebereke's Popoitto Japanese PlayStation Box Hebereke's Popoitto European PlayStation Box Back.jpeg|Back Of Hebereke's Popoitto European PlayStation Box Hebereke's Popoitto Japanese Super Famicom Box Back.jpeg|Back Of Hebereke's Popoitto Japanese Super Famicom Box Back Of Hebereke's Popoitto European SNES Box Back.jpeg|Back of Hebereke's Popoitto's European SNES Box Hebereke's Popoitto Sunkore Best Box Art.jpeg|Hebereke's Popoitto Sunkore Best Box Art Hebereke's Popoitto Value1500 Box Art.jpeg|Hebereke's Popoitto Value1500 Box Art Hebereke's Popoitto Sunkore Best Box Back.jpeg|Back Of Hebereke's Popoitto Sunkore Best Box Hebereke's Popoitto Value1500 Box Back.jpeg|Back Of Hebereke's Popoitto Value1500 Box Hebereke's Popoitto Sega Saturn Arcade Flyer.jpeg|Front Of Hebereke's Popoitto Sega Saturn Japanese Flyer Back Of Hebereke's Popoitto's Arcade Flyer.jpeg|Back Of Hebereke's Popoitto Sega Saturn Japanese Flyer Hebereke's Popoitto Magazine Review.jpeg|Hebereke's Popoitto Magazine Review Hebereke's Popoitto Superplay Review.jpeg|Hebereke's Popoitto Superplay Review Category:Games